Fenton Thermos
by counterglockwise
Summary: The team is bored out of their minds and decide to go snooping in an unconfirmed Justice League meeting, leading to a long history of in almost entirely new territory; ghosts.
1. Amity Park

HELLO THERE, Yes this is a new thing and I did draw the cover all on my own. I am trying to rush through this so I can post this first chapter properly, so sorry if anything inconsistent. This idea is based on one of OrangeWolf4 who did a wonderful job (GO READ IT), I just wanted to see what I could do with the idea as I love this kind of stuff. Please tell me if anything is wrong or weird. I did not have a beta go over this cause I was just too excited! I hope you enjoy and leave a review on what you think! I haven't seen YJ or DP in a while, so tell me if anything is wrong. (i think the empt thing is wrong tbh)

* * *

There are lots of things that the team does together. Fun days, saving lives, having plans that in the end don't really work and they have to improvise but disobeying orders and going against what the league says is at the top of their list for the things they do the most together. Robin calls it 'team bonding and learning how to work with each other under stressful situations' but no one really believes that. It stresses Kaldur'ahm out all the same but when Kid Flash gets antsy there is no stopping or denying him what he wants. It goes downhill the moment he has nothing to do.

They hadn't had a mission all month, everything was quiet from the league. Red Tornado was the only one who gave them ideas for things to do. Helping M'gann cook, build something, exercise, solve a cold case, do homework; all of which were completely normal things to let a set of restless teenagers do. When a week of radio silence, even from Red Tornado went by like a slug doing a marathon, everyone was antsy.

Robin was spiraled all over the couch pressing random buttons on his wristwatch computer, searching through league files to see what could be keeping them all so secretive and busy, but nothing stood out to him at the moment.

Kid Flash was practicing his speed speak at the request of his mentor. So he listened to podcasts at the highest speed he could get them. He was scowling as he kept rewinding what he was hearing to get it right.

Artemis wasn't there yet, saying she had something better to do and would be back later.

Superboy was watching static, absentmindedly petting Wolf on the head. Sphere was relaxing elsewhere, probably recharging from the roughhousing everyone was doing yesterday.

M'gann was baking as always. Trying out a lemon marang pie for Superboy to try if it turned out, humming to the tune of "Hello Megan" while she worked.

Kaldur was reading, as always. Nothing special.

Robin stopped clicking and went back a few files, reading it over. "Thermos" was all it said like the League didn't have enough information on the case to give it a specific name.

"What the…?" He muttered as he read it, sitting up from his spot taking up most of the space on the couch. Adjusting his sunglasses.

"What's up?" Kid Flash asked, wanting to do anything else then listen to the same chipmunk sounds.

"Guys, I think this is some kind of undeveloped mission the league has. It doesn't have a lot other than a location and a few notes." Robin said, getting everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing quickly, excited that there might be something for them to do, finally.

"Okay, what's it say?"

"One sec…" He muttered, more tapping and clicking as Robin gathered as much information as he could as fast as he could.

"Looks like some kind of abandoned area in Illinois. A ghost town set for demolition later this year."

"Why would the league have a mission file on something like that?" Kaldur'ahm asked, getting interested in what his teammates were looking at.

"Let's see, Amity Park…." Robin trailed off as his expression changed from curiosity to a mix of worry and shock. His friends could see it easily.

"Spit it out already." Kid Flash encouraged his friend.

"It looks like something weird is going on. They think a meteor hit it and gave it some kind of radiation glow a few months ago." Robin explained showing them a picture of the destroyed city with what looked like a faint glow.

"What do you think it could be, aliens?" He asked, he glanced over at M'gann and away quickly. "No offense." He muttered.

"Oh, none taken." She responded with a small smile.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kid Flash said, already hyped for a mission.

"Waiting for what?" Artemis asked, from behind the couch. She had just arrived, the team's excitement leaving the zeta beam unnoticed by everyone.

"Rob found us a mission!" Kid answered

"What is it?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter what it is. We will wait for league orders before we do anything." Kaldur'ahm stated.

* * *

Kaldur shook his head, sighing, seriously wondering how they had managed to convince him to do this. You'd think after all the times he's been scolded by Batman that he would have learned his lesson.

Instead of sitting back at the mountain waiting for a mission, they took it upon themselves to find their own mission. Robin reasoned that they wouldn't even notice that they had left. M'gann reassuring them that her Uncle wouldn't be able to notice their absence from such a distance. All of them in uniform and theorizing what could be causing the glow over the ghost town.

They were maybe five miles out when M'gann said she started feeling something weird.

"Weird like, hungry or weird like martian weird?" Kid Flash asked.

"Like something is close weird. It might be coming from the town, we are pretty close." She said, looking out the ship slightly worried and doubting their reasoning to go out on this 'mission.'

"Could it be some kind of metahuman?" Artemis asked, things like these rare, but have happened before based on stories she's heard from Green Arrow.

"Possibly. Once we get closer, maybe I can get some readings before we go in." Robin said, setting up his wrist computer to do just that, but when he pressed 'launch' the readings were already high on the charts.

"Wow." He muttered. He'd never seen any kind of radioactive reading be this strong from such a large distance and not even five seconds later did his computer starts fritzing like some kind of EMF had been set up but with a really far distance. The ship began to shake.

"Something is pulling me down!" M'gann shouted as the ship started to crash and she lost control of it. Everyone was screaming, Wolf was doing his best to not fall over. M'gann scowled and grabbed ahold of the steering bars and began pulling, using all of her mental power to try and get them to land as safely as possible.

They crashed into the dirt and skidded forward to a stop. Everyone was out of breath from screaming and the general rocking of the ship, like it was lost at sea during a hurricane.

"Is everyone okay?!" Kaldur'ahm asked, getting up from his seat to help his friends out, who had the wind knocked out of them by the very same belts.

"Alive, at least..." Artemis said, getting herself out of the seat and standing up before putting her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"What was that?" Kid Flash asked as they all gathered around.

"I have no idea. It's was like something just took control over the ship and kicked me out of the mind link?" She did her best to explain but it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"Well, we better find out what it was. I have a bad feeling." Superboy said, walking towards the door. It opened and everyone followed him and Wolf.

The city was dark and gloomy, buildings falling apart at the pipes. Everything was covered in thick layers of dust, caked-on by time. This place didn't seem to have seen rain in a very long time. The faint green glow left Robin's tech completely useless, everyone else testing theirs as well. Kid Flash's goggles didn't work and their coms weren't much help either, all of them just static. Everyone cracked a glowstick to help them

"Looks like we are on our own till the ship is back in commission. M'gann, can you hide the ship?" Aqualad asked.

Miss. Martian nodded, closing her eyes quickly.

"Okay, it's behind a building and in lockdown mode." She gave a small smile. Kaldue nodded.

"Alright, we need a plan," Aqualad said looking around. "We have no idea what we are looking for, and with Robin's wrist watch not working we have no idea where we are going. Superboy, do you hear anything?"

Superboy closed his eyes for a minute. Listening, blocking out their own heartbeats. He heard something faint.

"I hear something but I have no idea what it is." He said looking around trying to find out where it was coming from.

"What does it sound like?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, it sounds like a kind of buzz?" He did his best to describe it but knew he was failing miserably.

"Why don't we just follow it and see where it takes us? We can look around from there." Aqualad explained, everyone gave a nod. "M'gann link us up if you can. Everyone, stay close."

They began walking, Wolf smelling everything to try and find a discernable scent, but nothing came up.

"Good thing we left Sphere at the mountain," Wally said, looking through his goggles as they graphics glitched in and out.

"Yeah. Hardly anything is working." Robin responded.

"Guys, I think Wolf got something!" Artemis said, quickly following after Wolf, who had begun to pick up the pace.

"Follow him!" Aqualad said. Everyone did as commanded. Robin grappled up to taller buildings, going off on his own, taking watch from the above, being careful to avoid anything that could collapse. Miss. Martain went higher to see if she could get a better view through all the dust and trying to sense something.

_'Guys, I think I sense some kind of life force.' _Miss. Martian said through the mind-link.

_'KF, Artemis, go with Miss. M. Robin, Superboy and I will stay with Wolf.' _Aqualad said. Everyone agreed and they parted ways. The dust covering the teams up from each other as they separated.

They searched for what felt like forever with the dust everywhere. They were half expecting something to show up and attack them from the unknown, but no sort of jump scare happened, they didn't bother going inside the houses, creeped out enough by just the outside look of the houses.

_'Guys, I think Wolf found something.'_ Superboy said, through the mind link.

_'So did we.'_ Robin responded.

For Aqualad's set of team members, it was what looked like a brick house, dust-covered and faded sign hanging from the front. Aqualad nodded at Superboy and drew his water-bearers, swords forming and giving little light from their Atlantean glow. Artemis drawing an arrow and readying her bow. Superboy pushed open the door, Artemis and Aqualad scouted the area, confirming it was safe to enter so far. Wolf rushed in at the signal. Nose to the ground as he sniffed everything he could. The three humans looked around.

The house was a disaster. Papers and glass were strewn everywhere, furniture ripped up like some kind of rabid animal had been through.

Artemis tried to find something that would tell her about who lived here. Aqualad picked up some papers and began reading them.

"These look like formulas, for what I have no idea. Robin would have better luck at this than me." He admitted.

"Hey, I think I found a photo," Artemis said, picking up a frame. The glass was broken, originated from one of the faces. It looked like a family. The crack came out of the son's face from the looks of it. She removed the photo to search for a name. It was smeared to the point it was unreadable.

Wolf started growling, starling everyone.

"What is it, boy?" Superboy asked, watching the oversized haunches of Wolf rise and him snarl at what looked like a staircase.

"Everyone went silent. Artemis drew an arrow, Aqualad readied his water bearers. Scary movie night not giving them any survival advice for this situation. Superboy walked forward with no fear of what could be there.

Artemis followed after Aqualad, gulping as they moved down the creaky stairs, half expecting something to move or jump at them, half expecting something the blow-up. Superboy grabbed his glow-stick when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's getting louder," Superboy muttered, following the sound without a second thought. "It's this. This is what is making that noise." He said, standing in front of what looked like a welded shut door. At least ten feet tall and nine feet wide.

"What is it? Some kind of vault?" Artemis asked, standing next to her teammates.

"Perhaps. We should check in with Robin and the others." Aqualad said before they did anything else. Artemis nodded and moved to check the many counters around the large room.

'_Robin, Miss. Martian, Kid Flash. Can you hear me?'_ Aqualad asked.

'_Yeah, did you find something?'_ Kid Flash asked.

'_Yeah, some kind of lab underneath a house.'_ Aqualad answered.

'_Any idea who it belongs to?' _Robin asked.

'_No, not yet. We'll keep looking, but what did you guys find?'_

For Robin's set of team members, they followed Miss. Martian till they made it to some kind of school. It was completely trashed. Like something went straight through it and crashed behind it.

They ran around and followed the damage to what they guessed was causing the glitches and the glow. It was in fact, a huge crater with what looked like a chunk of space dust inside of it, glowing a luminescent green.

The three stood on the edge of the massive crater, wondering what they should do. Whatever it was, was glowing and brightly.

"I think whatever it is, is encased in something." Miss. Martain said.

"Should we grab it or call the league? What if we get radiation poisoning or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"Lift it with your powers M'gann." Robin asked, going with KF on the fact they probably shouldn't directly touch it.

"What are we going to do with it? We don't have anything to contain it in." Miss. Martain said, hesitating on using her powers to lift the things that may have caused their crash.

"We can make a shield around it till we get a protective evidence box from the cave," Robin said, getting impatient. He felt that something was off but didn't want to leave a possible alien item out in the open like this.

"Alright, but I think this is what caused me to crash the ship," M'gann said, putting her hands in front of her and getting ready for any kind of mental resistance, but when she compelled it to move her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, causing her to drop the thing, the few inches she had managed to pick it up.

"What's wrong!?" Kid Flash asked, moving to M'gann's side to support her. She looked pale.

"I felt something, something...something alive, with emotions. Whatever it wants to be free!" She said, getting her footing again and using all the power she had to lift the item again and bring it out of the crater. She held it above their heads and made a force field around it. More emotions started flooding from it, whatever it was.

"Whatever it is, must be sentient," Robin said. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the mind link.

_'We have an issue! Get back to the ship with whatever you found if you can!'_ Kaldur said. He sounded out of breath and worried. He was running.

_'Hurry!'_ Artemis sent.

_'What's going on?!'_ Robin asked, all of them already making their way through the ruined city to get back to the ship.

_'Big, scary, green, monster thing!'_ Was the only description they got from Artemis.

"Let's go, they need our help!" Robin said, hurrying up his pace, wishing he had his bike instead of going on foot, hurtling over debris and jumping over abandoned cars. Kid Flash didn't bother to keep pace with them, hurrying to help Artemis.

They met each other eventually to see Superboy hurtling a car at whatever was following them through the dust. The three could see some kind of outline, glowing green and huge.

"To the ship!" Aqualad commanded. They were almost there.

Kid Flash picked up Artemis who was starting to fall behind.

"Hey!" She complained.

"No time, gotta run." Kid Flash said, not even bothering to bicker with her right then. Artemis gave and instead short an electricity arrow backward, aiming for the towering figure that was stomping after them, snarling and barking at them.

The arrow lit up the area slightly and she got a pretty good look at what was chasing them. It was a huge, green dog, bounding towards them. Artemis almost let out a scream if it wasn't for Kid Flash sending himself flying into the ship and dropping her as the ship was sent backward by the beast that was chasing them.

"M'gann, fly us out of here!"

* * *

**drop an f in the chat for Kaldur'ahm, damn**

AND THERE WE GO. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to finish up and go to BED, damn, it's almost 20 till one and I have school :\

LEAVE A REVIEW OR I DELETE YOUR WEBTOON ACCOUNT :)

(he's a phantom is being worked on, sorry for the wait. :T)


	2. Connection

**[A/N] WELCOME BACK! Sorry it took so long to post an update, once again I do'nt have. beta for this at the moment so I'm on my own. THANK YOU for all 15 of your reviews they each inspired me to write a little more. you all seem to really like this and havn't had anh complaints yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I spent A LONG time on it. I also draw for this fanfiction, more after the chapter! I also draw for this fanfiction. More on that after the chapter! ;)**

**( P.s : I am doing this on mobile becuase I already shut down my computer and want too see if I can publish from my phone. )**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The bioship doors closed quickly, leaving whatever was following them on the outside and them on the inside. M'gann was the first to catch her breath.

"I can't! Whatever pulled us down here won't let me reconnect to the ship!" She said, eyes wide with fear. She could sense whatever was out there, but she didn't dare try and take a mental peak.

"How are we going to get out of here then? Our coms don't work, we can't contact the league!" Kid Flash said, walking forward, shocked.

Everyone shouted again as the Bio-ship rocked. They did their vest the grab their footing but the lack of oxygen from the last activity did not benefit them. Miss. Martian quickly used her powers to hold everyone in place when they started sliding. They were all trying to stay in place but it didn't work as the ship was completely turned over, their grunts quickly turned into shouts. It flipped a few more times, whatever was out there wanted in.

The ship stopped rolling but the team didn't feel like it did. Loud barking came from outside, whatever it was, was a very large animal or something imitating it. The team quickly gained composure, realizing they weren't getting a break anytime soon.

"We need to get out of here or find whatever is holding us down and destroy it!" Robin said, opening his wristwatch and hoping it would have a better connection for some reason. It didn't. It wouldn't even turn on at this point.

Everyone was silent while they all tried to think of some kind of plan, or silent just because they didn't have anything to say.

"Guys, I think we have a problem…" Wally said. He stood above the block of space dust as it glowed the same radioactive glow the city had, but a little brighter. Everyone circled around it.

"Do you think this is what was causing all the issues?" Artemis asked.

"That's the most likely possibility, considering where we found it," Robin said. "Maybe that thing out there came with it and wants it back?"

"If it's that important it could be just as dangerous." Aqualad said, looking up at his friends before back at the glowing space rock.

"Wait, guys. I felt emotions from it! Whatever it is is alive, or has a conscious, at least!" M'gann said, crouching down and placing her hands on it with no fear. She closed her eyes and did her best to connect.

It was a vast, empty space. The only light was sourceless and above her. She looked around quickly, turning around in her spot to get a whole 360 view of nothingness.

"Hello?" She asked, nervously, holding her hand to her chest.

There was no verbal response but what happened next made M'gann jump with a small gasp.

There was a small explosion and she managed to turn just to see the last of it glitch out of existence and a dim orb glitch in the same way Robin's computer did.

She lost her connection when more explosions started going off.

"Something is definitely in there! I was able to connect to some kind of consciousness…" She said, removing her hands and standing back up. "I think whatever is in this thing wanted us to land and find it." She said gently. That seemed to get a reaction out of the cube they surrounded. It glowed a little brighter before dimming again.

"It's weak then, but that doesn't change the fact that we still need to get out of here." Aqualad said.

"Hey, if that is what brought us down, maybe you can reverse hack it and use it as a conduit to fly the ship?" Wally suggested, his scientist's brain finally being used for something.

"That…actually might work!" M'gann said, a wide smile coming to her face. Superboy out a hand on her shoulder, a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you can do it though. It could put a lot of strain on you to use your powers through something else." He said.

"I can try at least. It shouldn't be too hard. If anything, I can try and get my connection back." She said seriously. She flew back to her seat, bringing the space rock with her.

She made it float above her and she relaxed her shoulders. Her hands outstretched before her towards the orb. She closed her eyes and everyone waited in anticipation. They could feel their mental link fade away.

M'gann quickly opened her eyes, they were completely white but the ship began to move. It shook for a whole as it lifted. Everyone rushed to their seats and let the ship buckle them in and just in time as they could feel something grab it.

"It's whatever was chasing us. It' got ahold of the ship!" M'gann said, not losing focus or looking away.

"Artemis, Robin!" Aqualad said, nodding to them as they got up from their seats and moved towards the opening for the Bio-Ship.

"No explosives. It could rock M'gann." Artemis said. Robin nodded. The door opened and Artemis readied her bow with an electricity arrow and Robin with some shock pellets.

"I don't see anything." Robin muttered. M'gann didn't answer.

Superboy noticed her eyes shine a little brighter and her face scrunch even more. The ship shook again and a loud roar came from outside.

"It can fly!?" Artemis shouted. Aiming an arrow at the flying beat that followed after them, but they went straight through it.

"Intangibility! We can't fight it!" Robin said, backing up from the opening, hoping they would close

"M'gann, you need to get a hold of the ship!" Aqualad said, getting from his seat and activating his water bearers.

"I...I'm tr...trying too!" She managed out. Superboy stood up as well. He stood in front of her. He has no idea what to do except be there when she got a hold of the ship.

It was an ongoing battle, M'gann trying to get control back from the space rock and everyone else keeping the thing at bay. It wasn't until Artemis managed to get it with an explosive arrow and it didn't have time to go intangible that it fell back. The door closed and everyone fell back in relief, they managed to make it back off and just in time.

They heard a thud and M'gann shout in glee. "I did it!" She relaxed quickly, remembering they weren't out of the dark yet. Everyone was cheering though, praising her for getting the ship back and being able to fly at full speed again.

Everything was calm for a while, everyone was catching their breath and trying to think of ways to explain to Batman why they went nearly five states over to a radioactive town just because they were board when Wolf started getting curious. He must have picked up on something that no one else noticed and no one noticed when he got up and began sniffing the rock. He pawed at it for a second, looking up to Superboy for assistance.

"What is it, boy?" Connor asked, getting up from his seat and walking towards his companion who looked confused but began to bare his teeth as his oversized haunched began to rise.

"Connor?" M'gann asked, looking over at him.

"I think Wolf is getting something…" He said, shrugging.

"Maybe it just smells weird?" Artemis asked, really not wanting anything else to happen.

"Guys… I think the rock is breaking." Connor said, looking up at his friends for help. Everyone rose and circled around the rock as it began to glow even more. They had no idea what they could do except wait to see what could happen.

A green colored goo began to spill out of the fissures in the rock, chunks of it starting to break off. The goo seemed to be bubbling, like something inside was either boiling hot or filling with air.

Artemis drew an arrow.

Robin readied a bird-a-rang

Aqualad readied his water bearers.

Wolf was ready to pounce.

Superboy and Wally just stood there.

M'gann watched intensely from her spot, piloting the ship as steadily as she could.

Crack!

The rock has split completely, leaving some kind of cylinder in its place steaming with some kind of gas that had a weird, chemical smell to it, seeping with the goo and still glowing a faint green, the rock itself had lost it's glow though.

"That was it?" Artemis asked, putting down her bow.

"It looks like some kind of boom-tube?" Robin said. He kneeled down, avoiding the rock debris and goo that covered the surrounding floor. He used his bird-a-rang to chip away at the rest of the rock, which wasn't difficult.

"Rob, what are you doing. That thing could be some kind of alien bomb!" KF exclaimed.

"I doubt that. It looks like a container of some kind." He said, grabbing it, wiping the slime off with his glove and shaking it off his hand with a scrunched up face. "Ew." He muttered. He scanned it over. Open wires and circuit boards. "It looks like Earth tech to me." He said, moving some of the exposed wires with his hands and inspecting the dents.

"It looks like an over the top soup thermos." Artemis said crossing her arms.

"Whatever is inside it must be pretty special then." Wally responded, snatching it from the younger hero and quickly examining it before gripping it with both hands and doing his best to turn the lid.

"Who knows how long that thing has been closed. Whatever is in there is probably super moldy." Artemis said, taking a step back if he managed to open it.

"We're home!" M'gann said and everyone heard the ship power down and the door open.

"Let me try," Connor suggested. "I have super strength." He said with a blank face.

"Sure?" Kid Flash said, handing the dented cylinder to the clone.

Superboy took ahold of the cylinder and just like with Kid Flash it opened to no avail. Superboy tried again to no avail. They gave up on it after just a coupke tried, decided they betyer get home sooner rather than later.

* * *

"You are all under house arrest till we figure this out," Batman ordered, staring them all down with a watered down Batglare. Robin wasn't as nervous as the others. "You're zeta-codes will be suspended until then."

Everyone let out some form of complaint or excuse, all, calling it unreasonable.

"You all went on an unauthorized mission to somewhere that is possibly radioactive. You have to be tested for radiation poisoning and learn a lesson." Black Canary answered.

"Red Tornado will test you for radiation and then we will act accordingly. Did it ever occur to you that you could have died? We had no way to contact or track the ship."

"We understand, and as team leader, I take full responsibility for our actions, but we did well-" Aqualad began but was stopped by Black Canary.

"It doesn't matter. We understand that you worked well as a team and did get a lot of work done but that doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong. Batman is right. What if one of you got hurt or worse, what would we do?"

"I want a full report from each of you by tomorrow," Batman said and left it at that. Black Canary followed afterward, she didn't have anything to say to the young heroes but as he walked away she couldn't help but smirk to herself and how resourceful they were becoming.

Everyone sulked to their rooms, Kid Flash set the thermos cylinder on the counter of the kitchen before rushing to his room to change out of his uniform and get right back to it to find a way to open it.

They all piled back into the common room where it all started just a few hours earlier. No one said anything. Kid Flash stared at the exposed wiring of the thermos. Robin next to him, using his now functioning wristwatch to do as much research as he could.

About half an hour passed with everyone just sitting there, the only people talking were Robin and Wally, talking about whether or not they should try to open it before taking it apart.

"If we take it apart we may not be able to open it at all," Wally said. "It looks like it has a release tank. It's small but if we can find the button for it maybe we can open it?" He questioned, looking to his friend for advice.

"What if it's a boom tube then pressing a button may send us to another planet or something?" He countered.

Robin was cross referencing just about everything he could from league database to the governments. It was like nothing they had on file.

"Maybe Flash can help?" Wally suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Get another League member involved in this mess! Great idea Baywatch." Artemis said sarcastically, a scowl on her face.

Wally ignored her.

"Who knows? Maybe he can help and bring burgers?" Robin suggested. "Not to diss your food M'gann."

"Correct me if I am wrong but, can't Red Tornado get access to any computer device he wishes?" Kaldur said with an atlantean smirk.

"How are we going to convince him to connect to an over the top soup can?" Artemis asked.

"Right." Robin said. The entire league was probably told to not let them do anything except train and breath.

They spent another hour fiddling with whatever it was, nothing exciting happening other than M'gann making cookies. Robin and KF had seemingly given up on trying to open the found object.

When they decided on a movie marathon. Wally was absentmindedly tossing the thermos up and down, giving it a spin every time since he had been banned from eating from everyone else's bowls of popcorn, he had finished his and didn't want to get more. He didn't notice when his thumb accidently hit something it shouldn't have.

After a minute he noticed the thermos get warmer and warmer everytime it landed back in his hand. He stopped and looked over at it curiously before noticing the way it started to glow again, but blue this time.

"What the…?" He muttered. Artemis and Robin promptly shushing him. He let out a shout of pain and dropped the thermos when it started burning his hand.

"Wally! Shut up!" Artemis scolded.

"Guys. Something is happening!" He said standing up as the thermos started to shake lightly on the ground.

"Yeah, the best part!" She countered.

"Not the movie! The thermos we brought back!" He said, holding the wrist of his burnt hand while he kicked the thermos away from him. That seemed to agitate it more and it started oozing the same way that the rock did when it broke.

"What?!" Robin asked. M'gann paused the movie and everyone stood quickly. M'gann went to Wally to check his hand while everyone else surrounded the shaking, oozing, and glowing thermos.

"Red Tornado!" Aqualad said as he ran to call him. He was met in the hallway by the hero. who heard them through the cave systems.

"What seemed to be the matter, Aqualad?" He asked.

"The thermos we brought back, something is happening!" He said. "Follow me!" Red tornado quickly nodded and they began making their way back, sprinting incase they didn't have time.

They made it just in time to see a bright laser of light come from the thermos. The light was bright enough to cause a clare on Red Tornado's image receptors, he covered his eyes along with everyone else.

Soon the light dimmed to nothing and they could lower their arms and tense stances. Everyone watched as the pieces of the thermos smoked and flickered with dying electricity. What made them jump again was the small groan they heard come from across the room in the direction the light had been.

"It's… a person!?"

* * *

**drop an f in the chat for the team**

**WELCOME TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed. I post update notifications and art I did for the chapters on tumblr dannyphantom-justiceleague also art on my art blog wisecriesfrenchfries . Please ,go follow both if you dont already and LEAVE A REVIEW OR A UNSUBSCRIBE YOU TO PEWDIEPIE!**

**tell me what you think, rlly, it makes me write more**

**I hope ypu enjoy, gn**


End file.
